The invention relates to a method and device for forming and depositing a packaging cover on a palletized load, said cover being prepared from a sleeve made from flexible plastic material wound on at least one storage reel, a method consisting in:                storing a predefined length of sleeve on a transfer and accumulation device to constitute a cover closed at one end,        taking up the opposite open end, and moving the cover down around the load to be packaged, keeping the cover spread open via its four corners.        